Amir entre diferentes especies
by PheobeGwendolynSheperd
Summary: Resumere esto por que el buen summary esta adentro:Merida es hija (adopitiva) de Legolas.Jack es hijo (adoptivo) de Loki. Me inspire por una imagen que vi en Tmblr. R&R,por favor.
1. Adoptando a La puequeña Merida

SUMMARAY:Legolas es el padre (adoptivo) de fue adoptada por Legolas,el la cuido como si fuera suya,la alimento,le enseño arqueria,a crió

Loki es el padre (adoptivo) de le enseño a Jack todo lo que sabe,y por alguna razón el es como adoptó a Jack despúes de su muerte,que fue cuando el tenía 6 años (es un fanfic,recuerden).Loki no podra ser el padre más cariñoso del mundo,pero queria a ese niño infernal.

Amor entre especies diferentes: Capitulo 1:Adoptando a Merida.

Era una noche fria para estar en estaba afuera en el balcón,ignorando el frio que a cualquiera lo hubiera calado hasta los huesos,pero el no era cuaquiera,no,el era Legolas hijo de Thranduil,gobernador de sus tierras y todos esos estaba reflexionando sobre como habia sido su vida en todos estos siglos,como habia cambiado,como habia madurado,crecido,Pero un sonido molesto e irritante lo sacó de sus pensamientos,decidio que había tomado suficiente aire libre por esa noche,pero justo cuando habia puesto un pie adentro de su recamara volvio a escuchar el sonido *¡BUAHHHHH!* Legolas se dio cuenta que no era su mente jugandole un truco,se volteo inmediatamente hacia el balcón e inclino la cabeza hacia abajo,pudo escuchar que el llanto venía de abajo asi que fue a investigar,salto del balcón,(no es que fuera muy alto) y pudo ver una puequeña canasta a lo lejos,decidio envestigar,poco a poco fue acercandose a la canasta,cuando estaba parado de la canasta pudo ver que adentro habia una puequeña bebe de color crema,con unas mejillas sonrojadas por el frio y un puequeños y comico mechon de color rojo como el fuego cubierta por una delgada manta marró buscó a su alrededor si alguien habia olvidado de la bebe,pero entonces recordo que ya estaba pasada de media noche asi que dudaba que a una madre pensaria que seria una linda noche para llevar a pasear a su bebe y dejarla ahi entre las rocas en lo que venia,lo dudaba,pero no podia dejarla ahi sola,moriria de frio o de hambre(probablemente ambas) Legolas dio un largo suspiro y tomó la sabia que no podia volver por el balcón con una bebe de probablemente 4 meses en brazos o que decidio que entraria por la pueta principal.

Legolas sabia que los guardias lo veria,pero no dirian habia un pequeño detalle como le diria a su padre,Thranduil,que habia traido a una bebe completamente humana a su palacio no podia llegar con «oh,hola padre,dejame decirte que esta noche me encontre con una bebe humana y la he traido al placio» definitivemente no.

-¿Legolas? ¿Que haces tan tarde? ¿Y que tienes ahí?.-hablando del rey de roma.

-Padre.-fue todo lo que dijo.-Estaba en el balcón y escuche un llanto y fui a investigar y encontre una bebe humana.

-Hmmmm…-el sabia que su padre no era el más cariñoso o que se preocupara por los demas,solo de su gente y no por los demás,pero no podia ser tan frio como para decirle que la dejara en donde la habia encontrado,¿o si?.-¿Y por que no la llevas con los humanos,con su gente? Aqui no hay lugar para los humanos,y lo con su gente.

Tal vez si.

-Entiendo lo hare en la mañana.

Thranduil solo inclino la cabeza y se fue. Legolas sabia en que condiciones vivian los humanos,apenas si podian comer,pero eso no era de su incumbencia,¿verdad?

Legolas se dirijio a su habitación y saco a la niña de la canasta y la habia mirado fijamente,habia dejado de llorar,la niña solo sonrio al ver la cara de Legolas,por lo cual el reacciono de la misma manera.

Legolas habia buscado en la canasta donde habia venido la bebe no habia ni una carta,una nota solo la cobija Marrón hecha amano con algo escrito en el:Merida.

Legolas volvio a mirar a l niña y esta hizo lo mismo ella sonrio y mostro unos preciosos ojos de color azul bebe.

Se habia enamorado de esos ojos.

-Asi que tu nombre es Merida,¿eh?.

Merida solo se rio un poco.

Unos minutos despues Merida habia quedado completamente dormida en los brazos de Legolas en cuanto el vio la cara de dormida de la puequeña Merida sabia que no podria dejarla ir con los humanos,ahi no recibiria la atención que necesitaria y menos lo que necesitaria despues; en cambio aqui si,si en ese entonces cuando tomó la decisión más importante de su vida:se quedaria con la niña.


	2. Adoptando al pequeño Jack

Gracias a tod s por sus reviews,eso significa que les esta gustando mi historia,gracias por eso! Ok,Loki sabe de sus origenes,y entiende la razón,pero sigue con el rencor y todo eso,pero se lo guarda para si mismo. €€€€€€€ ¿Cuanto habia vivido eso? Tal vez desde toda su vida,su hermano,Thor,habia recibido la gloria y probablemente el habia sido siempre su sombra,desde puequeños era Thor esto,Thor aquello,Thor,Thor,Thor siempre era Thor.¿Cuando seria Loki esto y Loki aquello? Probablemente nunca. Loki habia atravesado el portal con el consentimiento de su padre,claro, prometio que llegaria temprano para la fiesta de cumpleaños de su se habia dejado llevar por la andaba vagando por un pueblo pequeño;exploró un rato hasta que vio a un niño pequeño de probablemente 5 años,albino y en posición fetal con un chal cafe,dezcalsa,pantalon cafe pequeño. Loki se acerco un poco al niño,de alguna manera le recordo un poco a el de pequeño,nadie le ponia atención,a este pequeño niño nadie lo volteaba a ver es como si no estuviera ahi. Antes de que Loki se diera cuenta ya estaba parado enfrente del niño,sintío un poco de lastima y le pregunto: -Niño,¿en donde estan tus padres? Hace mucho frio como para que estes aqui tú solo. El pequeño solo levanto la cabeza viendo Loki. -¿Puedes verme?-le preguntó. Loki se sintío un poco extraño al recibir esa pregunta ¿Que si podia verlo? ¿Que clase de pregunta era esa? El solo le respondio con otra pregunta. -¿A que te refieres,niño?- se agacho para estar a la altura del niño. El bajo la mirada mientras le decia con tristeza. -Al parecer aqui nadie puede verme u como si yo ya no existiera. -¿Y tu familia?. -No se si tengo unico que se es que una voz me susurro unas palabras,pero eso es todo,no me dijo de donde venia o quienes eran mi familia y tengo mucho miedo,por que cuando desperte podia hacer hielo las cosas y eso no es normal,no recuerdo que ningún humano antes halla podido hacer esto antes.- el pequeño niño volvió a esconder el rostro. Loki realmente recuerda mucho de si mismo en ese niño,cuando el descubrio lo que podia hacer se sintío de la misma manera;de alguna manera se habia encariñado con el niño -¿Y que fue lo que la voz te dijo?-dijo sentandose al lado del niño. -El dijo:" Tu nombre es Jack Frost" El niño era algo timido,pero era un muy buen niño. -¿Quieres ver que mo eres el unico que puede hacer hielo las cosas?- dijo con una voz agradable. Jack asitío con la cabeza. Loki extendio la mano hizo unos cuantos giros con la muñeca e hizo con la nieve que estaba en la calle unos pequeños soldaditos de nieve que cobraban vida y marchaban al mismo tiempo. Jack sonrio al ver algo tan maravilloso y divertido se acerco a los soldaditos de nieve qúizo tomar uno para jugar con el,pero se desiso al instante cuando lo tomó con algo más de fuerza del que de vólteo hacia Loki para decirle: -Los rompí,lo siento tanto,señor.-Jack se disculpo con Loki,no queria que se enojara con el y que se fuera y lo dejara otra vez solo. Loki solo lo vio con ternura,este niño era realmente especial y de alguna manera habia tocado el corazón de Loki y le dijo. -No te preocupes puedo hacer más de esos con o sin nieve.-le sonrío. Jack hizo lo mismo mostrando sus perlados dientes. -¿ En serio?-Jack habia preguntado con emoción y alegría. -O si,montones de ellos,los que yo quiera.-Jack se acercó a Loki con cara de admiración. -¿Cree que pueda enseñarme a hacer esas cosas? -Seguro.-dijo sonriendole. Y asi pasaron horas;Loki enseñandole al pequeño Jack sobre como hacer soldados de nieve,sobre como controlarlos,moverlos...a jugar con ellos. Loki estaba pasando un maravilloso tiempo con el niño «Asi que esto se siente ser padre» pensó al niño jugar y reirse de los deformes muñecos de nieve decidio que queria adoptar al niño y hacerlo parte de su familia. Loki se acerco al niño mientras se ponia a su altura. -¿Jack?. -¿Si?-respindio el niño volteando a verlo. -Lo he estado pensando y me preguntaba si querias venir a casa conmigo. Jack se quedo dijo nada. -Ahora si no quieres lo entendere y yo... Pero antes de que Loki pudiera terminar lo que iba a decir sintió los pequeños brazos de Jack rodeandole el cuello mientras decia:-¡SI QUIERO,PAPI! ¿Papi? Eso si no lo veia venir,pero suponía que era normal que un niño de 5 años quisiera decirle «papi» a alguien. Loki se levanto con el niño en brazos sonriente. -Vamos a casa,Jack. El niño asintió con la cabeza mostrando una cara de felicidad que no tenia precio. 


	3. Hora de dormir,Merida

Muy bien ok. Voy a aclarar un poquito las tenia 3 años,me equivoque con la edad y ahora o en el siguiente capitulo tendra 6 años.

(3 años despues)

-¡MERIDA!-Legolas gríto el nombre de la niña mientras estaba buscandola desesperadamente.-¡MERIDA! ¿Donde esta esa niña?.

-¿Buscas algo,Legolas?-dijo Thranduil acercandose a su hijo.

-No que,si no quien.-dijo mientras se arrodillaba para buscar debajo del sillon.

Thranduil termíno aceptando a la niña con el tiempo,no se imaginaba que terminaria siendo abuelo de esa manera,pero es inevitable no poder enamorarse de esa niña,con ese cabello pelirrojo alborotado con esos ojos del color azul bebe tan lindo y se veia a simple vista que cuando ella seria mayor no seria la tipica damisela en peligro que seria rescatada por el principe encantador...si es que alguien se atrevia a a acercarsele con un padre experto en arqueria,espada y principe y con un abuelo que es soberano de los elfos no seria nada facil acercarsele a esa pequeña.

-¡Ah! Con que aqui estabas no,traviesa-dijo Legolas sacando un pequeño vulto de debajo del sofa que una vez estirada mostraba a una niña de tres años con cabellera loca del color del fuego con ojos azules como el cielo con un vestido color olivo.

-¡Me encontraste,papi!-la niña habia llamado de esa manera a Legolas desde que empezó a hablar...y Legolas tenía que admitir que le encantaba que le dijera de esa manera.

-Ven,Merida es hora de ir a dormir-dijo llevandose a la niña en brazos.

-No,unos minutos más,¿si? Quielo escuchal tus histolias,pol favol-dijo Merida con una voz realmente tierna.

-De acuerdo,pero solo unos minutos,¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintío con la cabeza con entisiasmo.

-Bien,pero sera en tu habitacion,¿okay?-dijo pellizcandole el puente de la nariz.

-Descansa,Merida-se despidio Thranduil de la niña con la mano tampoco era el abuelo más expresivo,pero si queria a la niña.

(En la habitacion de Merida)

La habitacion de Merida era realmente preciosa:tenía tonos del color del cielo y el color de las cama era del color de las hojas y su almohada tambien al lado de la cama estaba una silla de madera ese era el lugar donde Legolas le contaba de sus aventuras no importa cuantas veces se las halla contado a ella siempre le fasinaban.

Legolas acomodo a la niña en la cama.Y el tómo su lugar en la silla.

-Muy bien,hace tiempo vivi una aventura con un hobbit...-y asi empezó el relato a Merida le encantaba esa historia en donde derrotaban a un dragón llamado Smug. Una vez que la historia termino Merida ya estaba quedando dormida.

-Descansa-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta con cuidado.

-Es una buena niña,Legolas-Thranduil estaba afuera de la habitacion.

-Si,hize bien en haberla traido a casa y recuerdo cuando apenas la volteabas a ver-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Thranduil hizo lo mismo.

-Por alguna razón esa niña se ganó mi afecto,Legolas.-dijo alejandose de su hijo.-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.-una vez dicho esto Legolas se retiro a su habitacion.


	4. ¡Vamos al parque!

-¡JACK!-Loki grito el nombre del infante.

-¿Si?- respondio el puequeño Jack con voz inocente.

-¿Querrias explicarme por que esta apareciendo nieve magicamente en mi habitacion?- dijo Loki mirando seriamente al muchacho.

-Lo que sucede es que estaba practicando e intentando hacer algo y pues una cosa llego a la otra y tu cuarto termino lleno de nieve.- Dijo rascandose la nuca con el brazo atras. Loki solo solto un largo suspiro.

-Jack,entiendo que quieras practicar tus poderes y todo eso,pero debes saber cuando y en donde practicarlos ¿Me explícó?- dijo arrodillabdose ante el muchacho. Jack simplemente asintio con la cabeza a su padre adoptivo. Loki le tendio de la mano para que el la tomara.Y eso hizo. -Ven te mostrare un lugar en donde puedas practicar tu magia.- le dijo mirandolo tiernamente.

-¿En serio?- dijo todo emicionado por las personas a las que iba a conge...conocer.

-Si,Jack ve a a cambiarte yo ire a decirle a tu abuelo que saldremos a la tierra,¿si?.

-De acuerdo.- dijo alejandose.

Loki se dirigio a los aposentos de su padre todo poderoso:Odin.

-Loki ¿Que es lo que te ofrece?-dijo Odin levantandose de su trono (cosa que Loki deseaba desesperadamente)

-Jack quiere ir al parque humano.-dijo con toda la formalidad posible.

Loki no sabia por que,pero cuando Odino le conto que era como una especie de peon para que acabara la guerra con los gigantes de hielo;Eso explicaba los años de favoritismo por su hermano:Thor.

Si Loki aún le guarda algo de rencor quízo destruir a todo Asgard por eso y más;esa noche cuando Loki habia adoptado al pequeño Jack pensaba en hacer un motín era la oportunidad perfecta todos estarian en la fiesta de su hermano,bajarian la guardia,inclusive Odin,no habia oportunidad más perfecta que esa...pero cuando el pequeño Jack llegó a su vida todo absolutamente todo habia cambiado,la manera en la que el pequeño lo miro la primera noche en la que se conocieron:Sus ojos brillaban con alegria y emocíon por algo tan simple y maravilloso como los soldados de nieve,fue en ese momento en que lo adopto;Todos los dias le sonrio como si no fuera un monstruo,una abominacion,la manera en que le pedía que hiciera soldaditos de nieve para el...no lo cambiaria por nada ni siquiera por el trono de Asgard.

-Ah,si el niño humano-dijo Odion con tono indiferente.

El comentario que hizo su padre adoptivo lo enfurecio ¡JACK NO ERA NINGUN HUMANO! ¿Que humano común y corriente podia congelar una ciudad si quisiese? ¿Que humano no podia ser visto por otros humanos?

-Jack no es ningún vulgar humano común y corriente y lo sabes,padre-dijo mostrando en su mirada el enojo que eso le había provocado.

-Si,lo se -fue todo lo que le habia dicho.-No lleguen demasiado tarde para la cena tu hermano viene esta noche y quiero que todos esten aqui.

Inclinó su cabeza.

Si no conociera demasiado bien a su padre diria que por «Todos»significaba «Familia» pero lo conocia demasiado bien.

Su padre no odiaba al niño,simplemente no podia verlo como un nieto,no podia,por más que quisiera no podia y tal vez nunca lo haría.

Loki se fue para encontrarse con Jack en donde se encontraba el portal;lo vio conversando alegremente con el guardian del portal y el hablaba placidamente con el.

-Y mi padre me dijo que iriamos al parque de los humanos para que pueda practicar con mis poderes ya que no puedo hacerlo aqui,por que tal vez pueda convertir esto en el nuevo polo norte y ...-el pequeño Jack le dijo alegremente contandole de sus planes con su padre hasta que vio a su padre.-¡Aqui esta el! - dijo corriendo para ponerse de su lado tomandole de la mano.

Loki inclino la cabeza en significado de que abriera el portal.

-¿Listo,Jack?- dijo sonriendole a su hijo adoptivo.

-Listo.- dijo devolviendole la sonrisa.

-Vamos- dijo cruzando con el infante.


	5. Conociendose

Cuando habian llegado al parque no se habian dado cuenta que alguien mas estaba ahi.

En especial Loki.

-Jack,ve a jugar un rato.,¿si?

El pequeño Jack había sentido con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto una pequeña pelirroja de cabello alborotado estaba jugando con un nuevo arco que su padre le habia regalado hace poco.

La pequeña Merida estaba tirando el arco y no podia atinarle al blanco. Legolas estaba sentado en una banca viendo como jugaba la niña con su nuevo arco.

-Mike,prometeme que estaremos juntos por siempre.

-Amelie,te prometó que asi sera.- Legolas vio a una pareja abrazandose...el puso especial atencion al muchacho que la abrazaba...en su mirada pudo ver que el tenia otras intenciones por un momento el se imagino a Merida en esa posicion,se imagino a ella siendo lastimada por un patán de segunda. «No dejare que nadie lastime así a mi Merida» dijo mientras veia a...un momento ¿en donde esta Merida? Volteo la cabeza por todos lados.

(No muy lejos de ahi.)

-Entonces puedes hacer soldados de nieve y todo eso.-pregunto Merida.

-Si ¿quieres ver?- dijo un poco sonrojado.

-¡Claro!

Jack hizo unos movimientos con las manos de izquierda a derecha y pudo hacer unos magnificos soldados de nieve...por primera vez.

Merida estaba estupefacta.

-Uau-era todo lo que habia dicho -¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?- dijo acercandose al pequeño Jack.

-¡oh! Soy Merida por cierto.-dijo extrndiendo la mano.

-Jack-dijo tamandole de la mano. Jack hizo lo mejor que pudo para jacer un muñeco de nieve,por alguna razón el queria complacer a la pequeña niña. -Aún no se como,lo siento.-dijo sonrojado de vuerguenza.

-Esta bien,¿que más puedes hacer?-dijo inocentemente. -Esto.-hizo una montaña de nieve.-¿por que no te subes a una y yo hare más mientras tu saltas.-dijo.

-¡Claro!- Merida salio disparada hacia la montaña.

Jack hizo montaña tras montaña de nieve...ambos se la estaban pasando increible,pero sin darse cuenta Jack habia tropeza por detras de una gran roca impidiendole hacer otra para que Merida cayera sana y salva no se habia dado cuenta hasta que habrio los ojos y...y callo al piso de espalda,no se dio fuerte,pero aún asi le dolio.

Jack al ver lo que hizo corrio hacia ella.

-¡Merida!-grito su nombre y al parecer ambos padres escucharon eso y salieron corriendo hacia su direccion. -Tranquila,Merida,todo esta bien solo fue un rasguño,¿vez?-dijo tocandole suavemente la rodilla.

-No me duele-dijo ella sonriendo a Jack para que no se sientiera mal intento pararse,pero el dolor de la rodilla fue más fuerte.

-Ven.-dijo haciendo señas para que se acercar y asi hizo. Se recargo recargo en el suelo dejando que Jack la "atendiera".Jack extendio su mano e hizo un monton de nieve en una mano,le puso la mano en la rodilla para que asi pudiera bajar la inflamacion.

-Esto bajara la inflamacion.-dijo sonriendole.

-¡Quita tus palidas manos de mi hija!-Legolas se acercó furiosamente a los niños,tomo a Merida lejos de Jack, vio la rodilla inflamada de Merida este enfurecio con locura.

-¡TÚ!-se volteo a ver a Jack-¡¿Que le hiciste a mi hija?!

-Yo...ella...nostros...solo estabamos...-Jack estaba empezando a temblar.

-Solo estaban jugando,Legolas.-dijo una voz que el conocia perfectamente...

-Loki...no sabia que te habias vuelto padre...-dijo.

-Yo tampoco.

-Sea como sea,ese niño lastimo a mi hija...-fue interrumpido por una pequeña voz.

-Papá,solo estabamos jugando,no estabamos haciendo nada...

-Merida...tu y yo hablaremos más tarde.-se voltio hacia al pequeño Jack-En cuanto a ti;Si vuelvo a verte cerca de mi hija,no tendre piedad.-miro al niño con furiosidad.

-Espero no volver a verte en otros 5 mileños...-dijo Loki con la voz neutra tomando a Jack de la mano desapareciendo por un tubo de colores brillantes.

-Papá,solo estabamos...-Merida empezó,pero su padre la interrumpio.

-Merida,es momento de volver a casa-dijo bajandola y tomandola de la mano.


End file.
